A Means to an End
by Heather Sinclair
Summary: HBP Warning It's seventh year and Harry has some choices to make, one of which involves love. Seventh Year Novel.
1. Collections

A Means

to an End

by

Heather Sinclair

**_Spoilers: _**Order of the Phoenix

**_Pairings: _**H/Hr

**Rating: **PG-13 Parents Strongly Cautioned.

This story contains some material that many parents would find unsuitable for children under 13 years of age. Parents are strongly urged to exercise greater care in, and are cautioned against letting children under the age of 13 read this story unattended. This story contains one or more of the following: **intense violence, intense sexual situations, strong coarse language, or intensely suggestive dialogue.**

**_Disclaimer: _**This story, and any content relating to the Harry Potter franchise are not authorized by J.K. Rowling, or Scholastic Press.

**_Fonts: _This story is best viewed with the following fonts: **"Harry P", "Magik", "Hagrid2", and "Lumos". They can be found at in the downloads section. The story is written in "Garamond".

Collections

Upon the knock downstairs Harry jumped out of his bed and dashed out the door. With the arrival of Professor McGonagall's owl earlier in the week, he had been waiting for this moment. Harry had been waiting patiently, obeying what he knew to be one of Dumbledore's last wishes, to visit Privet Drive one last time to renew the protection wards that had kept him safe for so long.

It had been six weeks and he was anxious to continue the search for the remaining pieces of Voldemort's soul. If McGonagall's owl hadn't come when it did he was more than likely going to be on his way with or without approval and consent.

He took the stairs two at a time until he reached the fifth from the bottom, well away from his Uncle's reach and still able to see the front door without much fanfare.

"Ruddy people! Have no respect for a hard working family man trying to have his breakfast…" Vernon grumbled as he reached the front door. However as he opened it he found an even more unpleasant surprise than he anticipated.

Harry could see Vernon's face turn an even deeper shade of puce. "What the bloody hell do your kind want this early in the morning?"

Harry leaned a little further to get a look at the visitor before he heard the voice he was expecting.

"Mr. Dursley, do not take that tone with me," the voice of Harry's Transfiguration teacher reprimanded sternly. "Headmaster Dumbledore may have tolerated your abusive language, but I have no compunction about hexing you this very moment if you do not step aside and allow me to retrieve Harry from your home for the last time."

His Uncle sputtered as if to return the rebuke but thought better of any additional words.

"Now if you would be so good as to move…" McGonagall raised her wand.

Harry's eyes grew wide and his shoulders set in anticipation as if his fondest wish were about to come true, so much so that his voice got away from him. "I'm here, Professor."

McGonagall glared her way through the front door as Vernon stepped aside to avoid touching her. She approached the stairs with a grim look on her face.

"Potter, let's retire to your room. We should discuss a few things before we leave."

Harry nodded in agreement. "Yea, Ma'am."

McGonagall entered the room soon behind Harry and surveyed around with a deep look of disappointment etched on her face.

"I wish there would have been a more … pleasant family to place you with sixteen years ago, Harry."

Harry looked slightly downward and nodded. "I understand why he did it, Professor. It wasn't fun, but I understand why I had to be here."

Her lips pressed together and it appeared that she was holding something back under the graces of good decorum.

"Before we leave I have been given the task of delivering a final message from Headmaster Dumbledore."

Harry blinked a few times and took a tentative step backward. "A message?"

McGonagall removed a large satchel that was hidden behind her back. "Dumbledore left instructions in his will that I was to deliver this to you upon his death."

She undid the satchel's clasps and removed what Harry recognized as Dumbledore's Pensive. She set the basin down upon Harry's desk and reached into her pocket, withdrawing a vial of silvery fluid.

"Is that …" Harry asked with a mix of fear and hopefulness.

McGonagall unsealed the vial and poured the contents into the pensive. "Yes, Harry. Dumbledore made this specifically for you." She paused a moment before setting her wand into the silvery fluid. "He asked that I be present at the beginning of the memory with your permission only, of course."

Harry didn't even look back up to his transfiguration teacher. His eyes were focused upon the last memory he would ever see of his protector and mentor.

"Sure."

McGonagall raised an eyebrow in response and began to stir. After a moment she withdrew the wand and motioned forward. "After you."

Harry bent over and dipped his face into the memory and was immediately pulled to the Headmaster's office at Hogwarts. There he was, like so many times before, sitting behind his desk organizing sheets of parchment. A moment later he felt the presence of Professor McGonagall beside him. Dumbledore looked up and almost caught Harry's eye.

"Ah, Harry, do come in."

Harry's jaw set firmly at the casual greeting the Headmaster always gave him.

"And I see that you've brought a guest. Wonderful."

Harry noticed Dumbledore's burned arm and he drew the conclusion that this memory was made very recently.

"I would offer you a seat, but seeing as this is but a memory of my last wishes I am afraid you would injure a rather sensitive portion of your backsides.. Please forgive me."

The headmaster stifled a grin and then continued. "The reason I've asked you both here today is that I cannot entrust anyone outside of the two of you with so important of a request."

He leaned forward and interlaced his fingers. "Harry, since I am no longer with you in any form but spirit, I humbly ask you to look upon Minerva in my place. She is well versed in virtually every aspect of our mission save that which you and I are to take place in tonight. You know of which I speak.

He turned his head slightly. " Minerva, thank you for coming as well. You know most of my wishes regarding Harry's safety. I will only add that you and the Order respect my and Harry's wishes and privacy regarding his mission. He has a very large responsibility that I have regrettably left on his shoulders."

Dumbledore's eye touched back to Harry's. " I have never met a more honorable and noble soul in all of my days as Harry. He has proven himself repeatedly in service to Hogwarts and his friends. I am most happy and humbled of his loyalty to myself. Minerva, I recount the times Fawkes has come to Harry's aide without my urging. You realize what kind of magic that entails."

Harry noticed McGonagall's head nod imperceptivity.

"In that regard I ask you to support Harry and his friends with a large amount of latitude if chooses to return to Hogwarts."

Harry was almost shocked to find Dumbledore knew him so well as to deduce his desire to forgo another school year in hopes of continuing his mission.

He looked up to find Dumbledore staring at him again. "It is at this time that I will give Harry the option of including you, Minerva, the opportunity to participate and use the resources of the Order. If you choose, Harry, Minerva well leave and we will continue, or she can stay. The choice is yours."

Harry's eyes turned to the side and met McGonagall's.

"I'll respect the Headmaster's wishes, Harry, whatever your decision."

Whatever Harry thought of Dumbledore's ability to recognize trustworthy people, Snape in particular, he had no doubt about where McGonagall's loyalties lay.

"Please stay."

McGonagall smiled briefly and nodded in appreciation.

"Then let us begin," Dumbledore responded. "If as I surmised, Harry, you have chosen to allow Minerva to stay. You will update her on what I hope will be a somewhat successful journey tonight in retrieving the item of our quest at your discretion.

"I have left a few more memories that might lead to the remaining items of which we seek in the care of Minerva. She will see to it that you receive them in due course. Additionally you will have full access virtually all of Hogwarts, to the restricted section of the library as well as my personal library of which you will inherit upon my death.

"I am sure Miss Granger will be most pleased with the selections. I have marked several passages in certain tombs that will be of most aide to your quest."

The headmaster looked down and breathed in deep, letting it go slowly.

"Do not be afraid to use your gifts, Harry. Let your friends help you; they would not be your friends if they did not know the risks they bring upon themselves. I refer to, of course, of those that accompanied you to the Ministry on that faithful night. They honor you with their friendship and loyalty. Do not spurn that precious gift.

"They are your Order of sorts. People that you trust above all others, that hold to the same ideals as you, and that will never fail you as I am quite sure you will never fail them."

Dumbledore stood and rounded the desk. "Look me in the eye for this next missive, Harry."

He did as was asked even though it took some amount of will to face his mentor.

"I know if what I speak when I say I know what you are feeling and thinking at this point. The weight of the world has been laid on your shoulders and feel unworthy and inadequate. You are not. If I am sure of one thing in this world it is that I am sure of you. When you apply yourself you have accomplished great and wonderful things that no other Wizard would have the heart for. You have a very large capacity to love… as much or possibly more than even your mother, and you are cursed and doubly blessed with exactly how much she loved you. Her love kept you safe for sixteen years, Harry, I can only imagine what you are capable of if you put your heart into whatever you desire."

Dumbledore leaned back heavily on his desk and caught his breath. "Go now and know that you go with my well wishes and love. Be well, Harry and have a fruitful and happy life. I know that I have, having had you a part of it."

Harry felt a hand on his shoulder. "It's time to go, Harry."


	2. The Phlegm is a Phlyn'

Chapter Two

The Phlegm is a Phlyin'

"All packed to leave?" McGonagall asked taking a look around after replacing the pensive in her satchel.

Harry nodded absentmindedly.

McGonagall's eyes fluttered closed in resignation when she also asked. "Would you like to say your farewells to your … well … the Dursley's?"

Harry choked back a snide comment. "They'll never miss me, we can Apparate straight out of here if you want."

She breathed a sigh of relief, "Another two weeks until you can test for your license; side-Along it is."

Harry slipped his hand onto McGonagall's forearm as she vanished Harry's trunk and Apparated them to the open field adjacent to the Burrow. A good amount of preparation seemed to be completed for the imminent wedding in a day's time. A white flowered pagoda was set in the middle of the field and chairs were flanking either side in theatre fashion and Harry noticed that most of the noise he was currently listening to was coming from the open kitchen door.

"We'll schedule a meeting after the wedding to discuss the particulars that you are willing to share," commented McGonagall.

Harry looked back and noticed his trunk was sitting beside the professor. "Thanks for bringing me, Professor."

She nodded in a prim fashion. "Enjoy the rest of your vacation, Harry."

"_As_ _It'll be your last_," Harry thought she should have continued.

With a loud crack she was gone. He picked up one side of his trunk and set out for the kitchen entrance before he saw a fluff of long ginger hair flash in the doorway. "Harry!"

Ginny Weasley dashed out of the house and hopped the low garden wall. A welcoming smile stretched across her face and she ran and almost jumped into his welcoming, yet surprised, arms. She gave him a great smacking kiss on the cheek and then set off toward the pagoda. "Everyone's inside. I have to work on the decorations."

Harry smiled briefly and continued on to find two more of his friends standing by at the door.

"Hey mate," said Ron with a nervous grin on his face.

"Hi Harry," offered Hermione. "How have you been?"

Harry shrugged as he lugged along his trunk. "I'm free," he commented like it was, at least, something to be happy about.

Either way, Hermione seemed to be happy for him. "Just two more weeks and you really will be free."

Ron snorted as he stepped out of the house. "Being of age isn't all it's cracked up to be, if you ask me."

"Speaking of which, help Harry with his trunk 'Mr. I'm of age now and I shouldn't have to do manual labor,'" Molly Weasley said as she shoved past Ron and stepped out of the house to greet Harry properly. "How are you doing, Harry dear? We're all still in shock over Albus' passing."

The clutching feeling returned to his gut whenever anyone mentioned the Headmaster's name.

"Doin' alright, I suppose."

She backed off but still held him by shoulders as if to survey him. She noticed his sunken eyes and shallow cheeks seeming to already know that he hadn't been getting much sleep as of late. Her smile turned somewhat concerned, but she held herself in check. For that, Harry was truly grateful. By this time he saw out of the corner of his eye, Ron levitating his trunk away to the house.

"You can come to me if you feel the need to talk, Harry."

He nodded. "Thanks Mrs. Weasley, but I'm alright. Not like this hasn't happened before."

Before she could respond, to her surprise, Harry changed the subject. "Almost ready for the big day tomorrow?"

She shook her head. "Everything is in chaos around here."

"Anything I can do to help?"

Hermione came around and slid her arm into his. "We'll get him settled in and find something for him to do, Mrs. Weasley. I know you have a lot to accomplish today."

"You're a dear, Hermione," Molly said before making her way back to the house.

"Thanks for that," Harry said with an air of gratitude. "Thought she was going to drill me for the rest of the afternoon."

Hermione led him in the direction of the pagoda. "She's just worried about you, Harry. We all are."

He decided not to comment and instead chose to take in the morning air. They kept on in silence until they reached the last row of chairs then Hermione let go and pulled out a few, forming them in a semi circle around one at the head.

"Have a seat, Harry," she invited. "Ron, Ginny and I have something we want to talk to you about."

Harry barely closed his eyes in resignation.

"Don't get that look on your face," she said after sitting down and crossing her legs, smoothing out her skirt as her eyes trailed someone coming up from behind Harry.

"Trunk's in our room. Thought you might want to wait to unpack."

Harry nodded and saw that Ginny had joined them. Each her and her brother book-ended Hermione who seem to be appointed as spokesperson for the small group.

"Look, I'm alright. I'm not going to go nutters or yell at you all." He looked down at the grass. "Can we please not do this?"

The spokesperson took her cue. "Harry, we're not here to mother you. We're here to support you."

Harry pulled his head back up.

"We've been … well, a little self-involved as of late and we realized that we didn't give you our trust very much last year.

She seemed to lose what she was saying or at least lost the obviously rehearsed speech she had prepared.

Ron took over instead. "We should have been all over Malfoy last year, Harry."

"We all knew you were worried Harry. And with good reason," Ginny added.

Hermione found her voice again. "We're just here to say that we're behind you this time. Whatever you need to do, Harry, we'll support you. Even if it means not going back to Hogwarts this year."

Harry caught her eye. "I'm going back."

She slumped in her chair and exhaled, closed her eyes and ran her hands over her face. "Oh thank Merlin."

Ginny sounded a little more concerned. "But, Harry, what about … you know?"

"McGonagall dropped me off this morning. But before she did she gave me a message from Dumbledore."

Ron seemed very surprised and Hermione was even more keenly curious. "You don't have to tell us, Harry."

"The hell he doesn't," Ron blurted out.

Hermione swatted at him, "Ron, you have the sensitivity of a gnat. The Headmaster's message was private."

Harry smiled at Hermione's defensiveness. "It's okay."

She rounded back to Harry. "You don't have to say anything, regardless of what he says." She swatted at Ron once more to impress her displeasure.

"Oww, stop hitting me already. He said it was alright."

"It's the best place to start, Hermione." That stopped the fight before it got going. "Everything we need is at Hogwarts and McGonagall said she and the Order will support us."

Hermione's mouth was slightly ajar in shock. "You told them?"

"Not yet, and I'm only going to tell McGonagall so someone outside of the four of us will know… just in case."

"So what's at Hogwart's that will help?" Ginny asked.

"Dumbledore's library and a few more clues about the other missing pieces of Voldemort's excuse for a soul."

"Ron, Ginny," called Mrs. Weasley from the kitchen door. "Those Corknukle peas aren't going to peal themselves."

Ginny huffed. "I hate Corknukle peas."

"And I hate shucking them," Ron agreed. "We'll finish up later?"

Harry nodded and watched them shuffle off to the kitchen. Hermione rubbed her hands together listlessly.

"You know, Harry … " she stared.

He saw the look on her face, one that he had seen many times before and Harry was not ready for the 'It's Not Your Fault' speech performed for the umpteenth time.

"You think Mrs. Weasley would lets us drop by Diagon Alley today?"

Hermione looked confused in the abrupt change of subject. "Oh, I doubt it. She's been going on about how the Order is spread too thin as of late."

"I really need to get a new set of dress robes. I think I may have outgrown the ones I have since fourth year Yule Ball."

Hermione chewed on the inside of her lip in contemplative thought. She peered toward the kitchen door. "Hold on a minute. I'll be right back."

She jumped up and dashed toward the house and Harry took the opportunity to set the chairs back in order. After a few moments Hermione returned.

I told them we're going for a walk down by the watershed, and we'd be back in a couple of hours.

Harry eyed her suspiciously. "Are we about to break a few rules?"

She gave him a wry smile. "I didn't lie," she said devilishly. "We are going to the watershed. That's where the wards end. Then we'll apparate out and be back in a couple of hours … I may have neglected to tell her about the apparition portion of the plan, I can't seem to remember. And I have my license so you can Side-Along. "

Harry seemed well pleased. "I've missed your clever mind, Hermione."

She beamed and looped her hand into the crook of his arm once more leading him toward the tree line and the watershed.

---------------------------------

"One more moment, Mr. Potter."

Madame Malkin finished the final adjustments to his new dress robes while Harry watched Hermione stationed at the front of the shoppe, staring out the window, watching the comings and goings of various wizards and witches.

"See anyone interesting?"

Hermione's face scrunched up slightly. "Narcissa Malfoy is out there." She stretched her neck around. "No sign of Draco, obviously."

Harry slipped Madam Malkin the cost of the new robes and she handed him a wrapped package in return. "Give the Happy couple my regards if you would Mr. Potter."

Harry nodded and pulled the hood of his sweatshirt up to cover most of his features as he closed on Hermione.

"'Bout ready"

Hermione turned and looped her hand in his arm. "Are we going back to the Burrow straight away?"

Harry gave her a hopeful look. "I'd like to get a wedding present for them if you think we have the time."

She almost giggled, but though better. "Harry, I told you already that I'm here to support you … even if that means there is shopping to be done."

A toothless smile rose on his face. "Thanks for that."

He padded his money sack. "We'll need to stop by Gringott's. That was the last of my spending money."

They wound their way out of the shoppe and stayed close to the stores trying desperately to look as inconspicuous as possible until they reached the doors of the Wizarding Bank where a sharply dressed Goblin held the door open for them.

After having his vault key inspected they were escorted to the carts and raced through the tunnels deep below the bank. Their escort opened the vault and Harry stepped inside to fill his bag with a decent amount of coin. Hermione stood closely behind in observation.

"I've never been down here before. It's a lot bigger than one would imagine."

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Seems kinda smaller to me, but I haven't been down here since Third year. I think I may have grown a bit since."

Hermione looked around the vault. "I guess it's comforting to know you aren't having to worry about finances with everything else that's going on."

He nodded his head. "Yeah, with what my parents left me and the addition of Sirius' vault I should be okay for a few years."

Hermione stopped when something caught her eye. "What's that?"

"Hmm?"

"By the door," she pointed.

Next to the door sat a small chest about two feet in length and another tall. Harry approached. "That wasn't here before."

Before he could approach Hermione stopped him. "Maybe I should check it for …"

Harry stopped and thought for a short moment. _Listen to Hermione. Things tend to work out better when you do_. "Erm… okay."

She smiled thoughtfully and then squatted next to the chest holding her wand scant inches in front. She traced a series of ruins in the air and Harry noticed a faint blue glow. When she turned her head there was a relieved smile on her face.

"It's safe. There's something magical inside but it doesn't leave a dark signature."

She returned her wand in front. "_Lumos_!"

Harry joined her and flipped the single latch holding the trunk closed. Raising the lid, wand-light illuminated its contents.

Sifting through sheets of parchment and knickknacks Harry found some photos and withdrew them.

"What'd you find?" Hermione inquired with some eagerness to her voice.

"It must have belonged to Sirius," he commented with an even tone. "It's pictures of my parents and him."

He dropped them back in the chest and closed the lid. "I'm taking it with me. We can look at it back at the Burrow."

Hermione's lips drew back in thought. "Um … we're going to have a rough time sneaking it past Mrs. Weasley."

Harry's eyes tracked to hers. "Well then were going to have to find a way."

She gave him a soft smile. "We'll find a way." She stood and grabbed one side as Harry took hold of the other. "We have some shopping to finish."


	3. Don't Make Me Slap You, Harry

Chapter Three

Don't Make me Slap you Harry

"Watershed my freckled Weasley arse!" Ron almost yelled. "Where've you two been?"

"Ron, keep your voice down," Hermione hissed. "Harry needed to get to Diagon Alley and I couldn't figure a way to include all four of us without arousing your mother's suspicions."

His eyes narrowed as he thought it over. Meanwhile Harry had settled the chest in a more comfortable position on his bed.

"What's that?" Ron inquired.

"Something Sirius left me. It was in my vault."

Harry traced his fingers over the ornate carvings atop the chest then he flipped the catch and opened the lid. Sorting through the papers covering the top he found some old letters and a few official documents that he handed off to Hermione. The hand full of pictures he found seem to be taken of his parents and the Marauders while still in school; he recognized some of the backgrounds as the Gryffindor common room and the Great Lake.

Setting those aside he delved further through the chest. Trinkets and keepsakes that were probably of some sentimental value to Sirius littered the rest. Harry sifted through the mess only noting a few bracelets, a couple of rings, a small feather, and sundry other items that made no sense.

He paused and looked up at Hermione. "Anything?"

She returned his gaze and shook her head with some disappointment. "No, nothing of major interest."

Harry sighed in resignation. His hopes were dashed that Sirius had left him a final bit of correspondence, something to remember him by instead of the dreadful house of his ancestors. A silent moment passed then he felt what could only be Ginny's hands sliding around from his back, hugging him in comfort.

Hermione set the papers down beside the chest and sat on the bed looking into the chest. "Take something, Harry … something to remember him by."

His eyes fell down into the mess and slowly ran his hand through it. He took out a thick silver bracelet and stared at it a moment before handing it to Ron.

"Mate …"

Harry didn't wait for him to finish. "Take it, Ron. Take it to remind us of what we … what _I_ did in leading us to the Ministry that night." He paused for a moment. "We can't let it happen again. I … I can't lose any of you … I can't lose anymore of the people that I …"

Hermione saved him from the words that Harry couldn't say. "Take the bracelet, Ron."

Harry's hand moved to another, more dainty silver bracelet, which he handed off to Ginny. He found a small leather bound necklace that held what looked like a coin with a square hole in the middle and Celtic knots around the perimeter, handing it to Hermione. Something similar, but larger, wound up in his hand that he took for himself.

He held it in his hand turning it over in silent contemplation. "I'm probably supposed to say something profound and uplifting right about now." Harry paused for a moment and a single chuckle rose afterward. "Thing about it though, the last couple of years have been anything but."

He stood and separated himself from the rest of his friends, as the small confines of Ron's room would allow. "_I_ have to do this. And something you lot have to remember is that people are dying around me."

"Harry," Ron started, but his friend cut him off before he could say anymore.

"Ron, it could be your dad next or your mum … or even Ginny. Could you live with that?"

The youngest Weasley squeezed the bracelet she held in her hand. "I make my own choices, Harry. Ron knows that."

Harry looked down once more to the necklace he chose. "You all saw what happened to Dumbledore's arm, and he knew what that ring was. You know what happened on that tower." He squeezed the small medallion tightly into his fist. "The most powerful wizard that we know died only last month form trying to get a hold of just one of these things. I …"

Harry took a step back and leaned against Ron's chest of drawers looking tired and very weary. "I need you to know what could happen … today, tomorrow or next week."

Ron stared at Harry with his jaw set and then over to his sister then he took two steps toward his best friend and gave him back the bracelet. "Harry, mate. I've known since summer before fifth year what could happen. Now would you quit being such a prat and put this thing on for me - I'm rubbish with jewelry."

Harry squeezed his eyes shut and then did what Ron asked. Ginny was right behind him. He gave her one last look though.

"Do I have to say it again, Harry?"

He shook his head and did up the clasp upon her left wrist. When Ginny stepped aside, Hermione was waiting for him, holding her necklace out.

"Hermione …"

She smiled sweetly. "Don't make me hit you, Harry."

Ron laughed, breaking the tension. "Better do as she says, mate. The back of my head is raw with her hand this summer."

She turned around and lifted her hair. Harry looked down upon her slim neck and the wisps of curls at the nape before he wound the necklace through and connected the clasp. Hermione dropped her hair and turned in place holding her hand out.

"You next."

Harry opened up his hand and let her take the medallion from him. She twirled her finger in place and he took the hint and turned around. He watched as she held the necklace above his head and settled it on his chest. Ron set his hand on Harry's shoulder and Ginny took his arm in hers as he felt the necklace settle in place. When he felt Hermione's arms slip around his chest from behind he felt safe. For one of the few times in his life he felt secure, knowing that no matter what would happen in the future at least his closest friends would be there with him.

"Harry, hey, Harry!" Bill Weasley called out.

Harry looked up from the buffet table with a single Corknukle pea between his fingers about to pop it in his mouth.

"Get your arse over here."

Harry's eyes shifted left and then right before he popped the pea in his mouth and brushed his hand against his robes. The Weasleys were lined up for wedding pictures and he didn't have a clue what Bill would want.

The photographer pointed to the end beside Ginny. "Just inside between Ginny and Ron if you would Mr. Potter."

Ginny was waving him on. "Come on, Harry. It's time you were semi-officially one of the family. Come on."

Harry's grin spread as he straightened his robes and slid in between his friends.

"Hands in front please," instructed the photographer.

He looked down and Ron showed him what to do, clasping left over right he stood as straight as he could and waited for the picture to be taken.

"He's back again," Hermione whispered.

Harry followed her eyes as he set his flute of champagne down on the closest table. The slightly limping figure of Minister of Magic Rufus Scrimgeour was heading toward the couple. Auror bookends saddled him and Percy Weasley trailed behind with a worried look on his face.

Hermione grabbed Harry by the elbow. "Harry, do you trust me?"

His head turned, down to her face. "What are you going to do, Hermione?"

"We're going to stop fighting the system and get it to work for us."

She slid her hand further along his arm and pulled him close. "Trust me Harry."

He felt a sinking feeling in his stomach at those words; they usually meant he would be in trouble very soon.

"Minister, it's so good of you to come to the wedding," Hermione's chipper voice toned.

He tried his best to grin accordingly but wound up feeling flat in the end. The Minister, however, had only eyes for Harry. "Thank you Miss …"

"Granger, Hermione Granger," she returned nonchalantly. "Harry here was just telling me how much he approves of how you're handling this difficult situation we've been experiencing this past year."

"Is that so, Harry," the Minister beamed proudly. "It has been a difficult job keeping moral from dropping. Most people are afraid of leaving their homes to do something as simply shopping for food these days."

Hermione smiled on. "I must say the 'traveling in groups' idea the Ministry pamphlet suggested seems to be working rather spiffingly."

Following Hermione's lead, Harry nodded in agreement. The Minister, not able to look a gift horse in the mouth, took the Quaffle and flew with it. "Given anymore thought to what we discussed at Hogwarts, Harry?"

"Erm …"

Hermione leaned in and whispered. "Minister, would it be possible to discuss this in a less public place?"

Scrimgeour looked around and relented. "If it will get your support I suppose we could retire to the Weasley home."

Hermione led the way with Harry in tow.

"What are you doing?" Harry forced the whisper between his teeth.

She smiled in return. "We're going to get you reputation to work for you and perhaps persuade the Ministry to work with us instead of fighting the system this year."

Ginny, among a smattering of other Weasleys gave Hermione a more than curious glare, as they were about to pass. Before she could say anything, however, Hermione spoke.

"Ginny, we're going to your room get Ron and Professor McGonagall."

The Redhead's eyes furrowed but she nodded in compliance.

It took only a few minutes to enter the room where a second before Hermione was about to stall for time, Professor McGonagall stepped in, out of breath form the climb.

"Minister, what's the meaning of …"

"Professor, It's all right. I asked him here as well as you."

After making sure Percy and the bookends waited outside, Ron and Ginny followed and took their place behind Harry.

"Miss Granger, I hope you have a reason for conspiring to get us alone?"

Hermione nodded. "Professor, if you wouldn't mind securing us a little privacy."

McGonagall eyed her with suspicion then, withdrawing her wand she performed an Imperturbable Charm on the door and window.

The Minister, somewhat confused, looked on in silence. Hermione hitched her hand a bit tighter on Harry's arm and smiled resolutely.

"First, I would like to thank you for your time away from the wedding reception."

"Miss Granger," McGonagall said sternly.

"Sorry, Professor," she replied. "To the point then? Please correct me if I am wrong, but Harry and I believe we are at a critical juncture in the war and we have received many requests for our time, Harry's specifically. "

Harry turned to look as if was following what Hermione was getting to but at this point was without a clue.

"Minister Scrimgeour would like Harry to be a figurehead or role model, if you will, that actively supports what the Ministry is doing in the war, since the previous administration was so … inept."

The Minister shuffled nervously. "Miss Granger, I don't believe you understand the intricacies of actually running the government during the time of war. "

"On the contrary, Minister. Moral is down across Britain. With the death of Professor Dumbledore, the one person Voldemort feared, you rightfully fear what might happen if you don't get the support of Harry here."

"People were already afraid and what are we to do when they look at the one person that they now actually believe has faced Voldemort in battle even more times than Dumbledore?"

"What are we to do indeed, Miss Granger," replied the Minister as he poignantly looked upon Harry.

"That's why Harry has decided to support the Ministry."

"He what!" Ron exclaimed.

Harry's eyes widened at the shock.

"But not with out a few concessions." Hermione added.

The Minister's eyes narrowed. "I see."

She shook her head slightly. "I really don't think you do."

"Excuse me Miss Granger," Scrimgeour huffed. " The Ministry will not be forced into purchasing Mr. Potter's support."

Hermione nodded. "Understandable, Minister. But you are not in possession of the full facts of the matter concerning 'The Chosen One'."

The Minister's eyes narrowed even further. "You may pull the wool over the general public's collective eyes, but those of us that were around for both wars in the Auror Division are made of a bit more sterner stuff." He leaned nonchalantly up against the wall and crossed his arms. "The public will believe anything."

Harry had no doubt as to that statement. Considering the amount of good and bad things the _Prophet_ had to say about him over the last six years he was sure the public would sit by and believe that bunny ears were the latest fashion trend if the papers told them so.

"Be that as it may, Minister," Hermione continued. "Harry is 'The Chosen One'."

Scrimgeour starred Hermione down. His eyes darted back and forth between the frightened look on Harry's face to the resolute look on Hermione's.

McGonagall chose to breech the brief silence. "It's true, Potter?"

Harry's attention turned to his new mentor's face and he gave her a slight nod in the affirmative.

"Professor McGonagall," interrupted the Minister. "Surely you don't believe this tripe."

McGonagall's gaze shifted to the Minister. "You have proof of this, Potter?"

"I do, Professor, " Harry squeezed out. "But I'll need a pensive and someone to take the memory out."

"I will return shortly," McGonagall said before she disapparated with a loud _crack_.


End file.
